


Negotiations

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the art of negotiation is to say nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Damn that man.

Didn’t he know how infuriating his silent, staring smirk was? Didn’t he realize how frustrating it was to bait and goad him during this negotiation and yet have him remain still, the silver coin slipping back and forth between his battle-hardened fingers, the cigarette dangling from his other hand perfuming the air with freshly rolled tobacco, watching him bluster without a word? Didn’t he know that that tangled curtain of hair that draped over his shoulder begged to be smoothed? Didn’t he know how distracting the crossing of his ankle upon his knee was, a posture that pulled him low in the chair and exposed the lower line of his thigh, a line that trailed to his muscular ass and the fullness of his groin? Didn’t he know how damn impossible he was to resist looking like that? Didn’t he know this was supposed to be a mutual negotiation?

Flint’s gaze traveled back up and met the cool, narrow-eyed gaze of an exotic, caged cat. Not so cool at all, Flint realized. Vane knew alright. Vane always knew. He didn’t need to say a word. The very air of him did all of his negotiating for him.

And damned if it didn’t make Flint want him all the more.


End file.
